Un Grand seigneur méchant homme?
by Bey0nd
Summary: Quand France, squattant chez Espagne, remarque un détail pourtant évident d'une oeuvre de la littérature française et décide de taquiner son meilleur ami ainsi que le jeune napolitain qui les accompagne avec. Un OS Spamano avec en bonus un France... Fidèle à lui-même, dira-t-on.


Un OS qui m'est apparu comme une illumination en plein cours de français, alors que cela faisait quatre mois que nous travaillions sur la pièce de Molière. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, soyez intransigeants, c'est mon tout premier OS /""

**Disclaimer **: L'univers d'Hetalia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, je n'en suis en rien propriétaire - et oui, malheureusement, mon beau Matador ne m'appartient pas...

* * *

**Un Grand seigneur méchant homme… ?**

_**Août 2007.**_

_**L**_a canicule s'abattait sur l'hexagone, faisant tomber comme des mouches les personnes âgées du pays. Le plan d'alerte aux fortes chaleurs venait quelque peu en aide aux habitants, mais ces derniers préféraient tout de même éviter de trop sortir, sous peine de cuire littéralement sous le feu ardent du Dieu Soleil.

* * *

_**F**_rancis avait alors choisi de se réfugier chez son voisin et meilleur ami, Espagne, ce qui en soit était une mauvaise idée, surtout aux alentours de quinze heures en Andalousie. "Alto Calor ", comme on dit là-bas. Ce fut donc un choix que le blond regretta rapidement, en se laissant glisser contre le tronc d'un arbre, cherchant désespérément un carré d'ombre à monopoliser sur les terres hispaniques.

_**L**_es yeux mi-clos et l'esprit engourdi par la chaleur, le Français observait d'un oeil distrait son ami d'enfance qui s'activait à récolter des tomates. Et autant dire qu'en temps que deuxième pays producteur européen de ce fruit, l'Espagnol avait du pain sur la planche, malgré cette chaleur extrême qui rendait son travail laborieux. Cependant, le jeune homme au teint hâlé gardait toujours son sourire rayonnant, envers et contre tout.

_**F**_rancis ne savait vraiment pas comment ce dernier parvenait à supporter cette chaleur tout en oeuvrant dans les champs, en plein soleil, tandis que lui étouffait déjà à l'ombre en ne faisant strictement rien...! Ce n'était pas humain, à sa place, il y aurait longtemps que le blondin serait en grève...

_**D**_ans tous les cas, ce n'était vraiment pas un temps à faire bronzette sans protection, bonjour les coups de soleil ! Surtout pour Thuthur. Et bien quoi, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que les Anglais étaient surnommés sans raison les "Rosbeefs" en France, si ? ~ Bref.

_**P**_rès de lui, il remarqua en tournant légèrement la tête qu'il s'était adossé à l'arbre où le petit Romano s'était auparavant endormi, une tomate à demi croquée dans la main, les joues rosées et une expression plus qu'adorable sur le visage. Sûrement épuisé après avoir un nouvelle fois poussé une gueulante contre Tonio... Et puis, "petit" n'était plus le mot juste pour définir le jeune napolitain. Il avait tellement grandi, cela rendait le blond nostalgique...

_**M**_ais, il était toujours aussi mignon et désirable, et le laisser à la seule disposition d'Antonio lui faisait mal au coeur...!

_**L**_e Français soupira longuement, s'éventant gracieusement avec sa main, puis ramassa ensuite un livre qu'il avait apporté avec lui, au cas où justement son ami ne serait pas disponible pour une bonne partie de rigolade, et qui était tombé au sol.

_**C**_'était l'un de ses livres préférés. Certes, il avait déjà lu, relu, et re-relu les classique de la littérature francophone, il ne se lassait cependant pas de lire quelques sonnets de Pierre de Ronsard, quelques romans d'Emile Zola ou Victor Hugo, quelques nouvelles de Maupassant - un chic type d'ailleurs, ce Guy, séduire les demoiselles en sa compagnie avait été fort distrayant...!, ou quelques comédies de Molière. En parlant de ce dernier le livre du blond était en effet une pièce de ce bon vieux dramaturge : Dom Juan.

_**A**_h, il avait adoré assister à la première représentation de cette pièce, à Versailles, le... 15 juin 1665, s'il se souvenait bien. Le plus drôle avait été de voir Madame la Régente et mère de Louis le Dieu donné, Anne d'Autriche, ainsi que ses dévots, piqués au vif par les paroles fictives du personnage éponyme de la pièce. Ils étaient partis avant la fin de la représentation, comme pour Tartuffe, alors que personnellement Francis avait adoré ces deux pièces...!

_**M**_ais visiblement, elles n'avaient pas été au goût de tout le monde, et il se souvenait bien que Jean-Baptiste avait été condamné, censuré, et interdit de représentation par le Roy. La nation avait apparemment été la seule à apprécier ces spectacles polémiques.

_**I**_l ouvrit finalement l'ouvrage, qui commençait à montrer des signes de vieillesse au niveau des reliures de pages, et tourna quelques pages pour passer la préface qu'il connaissait suffisamment. Il arriva enfin à la présentation des personnages, qu'il lit une nouvelle fois machinalement, pour se remettre dans le contexte de l'oeuvre.

_**B**_ien qu'il la connaisse par coeur, un détail retient cette fois-ci son attention. "Don Juan Tenorio", le nom complet du héros. Ainsi que sa description: "Un jeune seigneur espagnol". "Jeune seigneur espagnol". Espagnol...

\- Oh putain !

**_L_**e cri soudain du Français réveilla en sursaut le jeune Italien qui roupillait près de lui, et qui, presque instantanément, se mit à hurler à son tour sur le blond.

\- Non mais t'es complètement con ou tu le fais exprès ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça...! E-et surtout, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici bordel, _bastardo_ ?!

_**L**_e dit "_bastardo_" l'ignora superbement, son visage estomaqué aux yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l'étonnement ne cessant de passer de son livre à Antonio, qui les regardaient, en essuyant son front couvert de sueur d'un revers de main (sexy au possible), avec des yeux qui signifiaient clairement " Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend...? ". Le blond se releva vivement, accompagné d'un "Hé, tu m'écoute ? _Cazzo_ !" très gracieux de la part de Romano, et vint se placer devant l'Espagnol en lui collant le livre sur le nez.

\- Il est Espagnol !

\- ... Frannie, je ne peux pas lire si tu me mets ton livre dans la figure...!

\- Oups, désolé ~

_**L**_e Français s'écartant alors, ôtant son livre du (beau) visage d'Antonio, le lui mettant dans les mains avant de reprendre.

\- Regarde, "Don Juan Tenorio : jeune seigneur espagnol". Espagnol !

\- Et...?

_**U**_n sourcil haussé et une main sur la hanche, le jeune Madrilène ne voyait visiblement pas où voulait en venir son ami. Ami qui arbora alors un large sourire sournois, en passant un bras autour des épaules du brun en ricanant malicieusement.

\- Allons, mon Tonio, si je te dis : Tirso de Molina, El Burlador de Sevilla e convidado de piedra, 1625. Ça te rappelle quelque chose maintenant ? ~

_**L**_'Espagnol sembla réfléchir un instant, puis éclata de rire en tapotant le dos du Français.

\- Oh, Francis, t'as pas fini de raconter des bêtises ?

\- Comment ça des bêtises, il n'y a qu'à te regarder pour voir que ce n'est que la vérité pure qui est racontée dans ce livre...! Un beau, et séduisant aristocrate espagnol qui fait tomber à ses pieds toutes les femmes - et hommes - qu'il croise, de la simple petite paysanne à la grande dame de cour~

_**L**_e blond reluqua de haut en bas son ami tandis que ce dernier pouffa, lui frottant le dessus du crâne affectueusement.

\- Arrête tu vas me faire rougir, grand fou !

\- Hé, je peux savoir c'est quoi votre délire là ? Et puis, c'est quoi ce bouquin ?

_**R**_omano - car c'était lui - avait fini par s'approcher des deux hommes, curieux de connaître le sujet du fou rire du madrilène, qui ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de rire. Le Français fut donc celui qui lui répondit.

\- Ce "bouquin", Trésor, est un livre que tu devrais lire si tu veux réellement savoir comment sont tous les Espagnols de ce monde~

\- Frannie, arrête, je viens de te dire que c'est n'importe quoi, et puis, il me semble que c'est une pièce moralisatrice non ? Ce type meurt à la fin.

\- Justement, ça montre qu'il ne faut pas être comme toi mon Tonio~

\- Pffff, _idiota_.

_**L**_'Espagnol s'amusait plus qu'il ne s'indignait des paroles de son ami, il savait bien que l'embêter était son jeu favori. A son grand damne parfois. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, jugeant qu'il avait donné assez de temps à son ami, et repartit après l'avoir gracié d'un sourire dans les champs, se remettant au travail en laissant le blond et le napolitain seuls. Chose qui ne rassurait absolument pas ce dernier. Alors que Romano s'apprêtait à partir, le Français lui attrapa la ceinture, l'attirant contre lui en glissant son livre dans le pantalon du jeune Italien, qui se retourna brusquement tandis que le blond venait lui murmurer sensuellement à l'oreille.

\- Lis le, petite âme innocente, cela te fera le plus grand bien de te cultiver un peu ~

\- _C-Chigi_ ! Lâche-moi espèce de pervers !

_**L**_e Français eut un rire avant de lâcher le brun, lui répondant.

\- Tonio a raison, tu es vraiment craquant quand tu rougis de gêne ~

\- _V-Vaffanculo_ !

_**A**_lors que Francis se détournait déjà du napolitain en agitant sa main dédaigneusement avec un petit "oui oui ~" moqueur, la voix de l'Espagnol s'éleva parmi les tomates, presque indignée.

\- Lovi ! Ton langage...! *

\- _Chiudi il becco, tomato bastardo_ _!_

* * *

_**L**_ovino s'était installé un peu plus loin, à l'ombre d'un... arbre dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, mais qui avait vu passer plusieurs centenaires déjà. L'Italien venait déjà s'asseoir contre ce tronc lorsqu'il faisait ses "pauses", étant petit, et il avait toujours aimé cet endroit. Entre deux bosquets de fleurs, c'était une cachette presque introuvable, la preuve : seul Espagne l'y avait trouvé. Une fois. Avant son départ, en fait. Cela remontait, maintenant...

_**E**_nfin, non pas qu'il regrettait cette époque où il était l'esclave de ce _bastardo_...! Il était juste un peu nostalgique, voilà tout. Bref !

_**P**_uisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il avait commencé, après une longue période d'hésitation, à lire le livre que lui avait donné - refilé plutôt - Francis. Et, il devait dire que plus il progressait dans l'intrigue de la pièce, plus il se sentait mal.

" _**T**_out le plaisir est dans le changement, Sganarelle ! " Scène 2 Acte I. Même lui, Romano, pourtant Napolitain on ne peut plus pure souche - et Dieu sait que les Italiens ont une réputation de chauds lapins, en était écoeuré. Tout de même, changer de femmes comme de chemise, violer la morale pour simplement passer une nuit avec elles et les jeter en les abandonnant au déshonneur ensuite, était un peu fort de café...! Un peu de principes...!

" _**T**_u vois en Don Juan, mon maître, le plus grand scélérat que la terre ait jamais porté, un enragé, un chien, un diable, un Turc, un hérétique, qui ne croit ni Ciel, ni Enfer, ni loup-garou, qui passe cette vie en véritable bête brute, en pourceau d'Epicure, en vrai Sardanapale, qui ferme l'oreille à toutes les remontrances chrétiennes qu'on lui peut faire, et traite de billevesées tout ce que nous croyons. Tu me dis qu'il a épousé ta maîtresse : crois qu'il aurait plus fait pour sa passion, et qu'avec elle il aurait encore épousé toi, son chien et son chat. Un mariage ne lui coûte rien à contracter ; il ne se sert point d'autres pièges pour attraper les belles, et c'est un épouseur à toutes mains. Dame, demoiselle, bourgeoise, paysanne, il ne trouve rien de trop chaud ni de trop froid pour lui ; et si je te disais le nom de toutes celles qu'il a épousées en divers lieux, ce serait un chapitre à durer jusques au soir. " Scène 1 Acte I. " Tel Alexandre, je me sens un coeur à aimer toute la terre ; et j'eusse aimé qu'il existe d'autres univers où étendre mes conquêtes...! " Scène 2 Acte I.

_**I**_l finit rapidement la lecture de la pièce, et, lorsqu'il referma enfin l'ouvrage, demeura interdit. Devait-il réellement... Croire ce que disait ce texte...? Après tout, France disait que cette pièce était inspirée d'un roman espagnol, et le Madrilène avait lui-même affirmé que c'était une oeuvre moralisatrice, faite pour dénoncer un vice, une attitude humaine...

_**N**_on non ce n'était qu'une pièce de théâtre, une oeuvre fictive, rien de tout cela ne reflétait la réalité...! Les Espagnols n'étaient pas comme cela...! Antonio... Antonio n'était pas comme ceła...

_**I**_l fut coupé court dans ses pensées sombres par une voix enjouée qui l'interpella à sa droite.

\- Lovi ! Je t'ai cherché partout, tu t'étais bien caché encore une fois...!

_**A**_ntonio, tout sourire, se tenait là, son buste dépassant du bosquet de fleurs, un panier rempli de tomates logé sur son épaule. Le napolitain planta son regard brun dans les deux émeraudes de son ancien tuteur, lui répondant d'un ton neutre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_**L**_'Espagnol passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux brun, comme s'il était gêné, et répondit à l'interrogation de son cadet.

\- Et bien... Tu es parti assez rapidement tout à l'heure, je me demandais simplement si tout allait bien.

_" **B**ien sûr, tout va bien, je viens de lire un livre putain de dérangeant dans lequel on me dit que tous les Espagnols sont des connards coureurs de jupons mais à part ça tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, cretino ! "_ Lovino ne répondit rien, pour une fois, se contentant de hochet la tête en ramassant le livre de Francis. Ce mouvement eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention d'Antonio sur l'objet, lui faisant poser son chargement par terre pour venir s'asseoir aux côtés du brun.

\- C'est le livre de France... Alors tu l'as vraiment lu ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? demanda le jeune homme au teint hâlé, un sourire amusé presque séducteur figé sur ses lèvres.

_**R**_omano se crispa, serrant les poings sur son pantalon. Il se releva prestement, attrapant le livre entre ses mains, répondant au Madrilène sans le regarder.

\- C'est... Une bonne pièce, oui. Mais, le héros est carrément dérangé. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que les Espagnols soient comme ça.

_**L**_a dernière phrase du jeune homme avait été murmurée si doucement que si le brun n'avait pas tendu l'oreille il ne l'aurait pas entendue. Alors comme ça, il était un coureur de jupon dévergondé ? Un sourire sournois s'étendait sur son visage, et, tendant un bras vers son cadet, attrapa le poignet de ce dernier et tira dessus, l'attirant dans ses bras contre son torse, malgré les protestations véhémentes de ce dernier, qui avait viré au rouge écarlate en un instant. Antonio eut un petit rire, en déposant un baiser affectueux sur les cheveux du brun.

\- Roma, tu ressembles à une tomate, _¡que lindo!_

\- _C-Chigi_, lâche moi ! T'es vraiment emmerdant Espagne !

_**L**_e jeune hispanique attrapa le visage de l'Italien entre ses mains, collant son front au sien, plongeant son regard émeraude brillant dans le sien, en reprenant.

\- Lovi, tu penses sincèrement que ce qui est raconté dans cette pièce est la réalité ? Que les Espagnols- Non, que **JE** suis un séducteur assoiffé de conquêtes sans foi ni loi ?

\- Oui, répondit du tac au tac le napolitain en face de lui, l'expression la plus blasée au monde peinte sur son visage.

\- C'est vexant Roma... Souviens toi d'une seule fois où je t'ai été infidèle. Je te mets au défi d'en trouver une.

\- ... Mouais...

_**A**_ntonio, piqué au vif par ces incertitudes venant de son cher petit Italien, répliqua en venant déposer un baiser brûlant sur les lèvres de son compagnon qui ne se débattait plus depuis un moment, et, le serrant contre lui, l'allongea avec douceur sur le tapis d'herbe où ils se trouvaient. Ses mains parcouraient avec grâce les courbes du corps du napolitain qui se trouvait sous lui, et qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou pour garder l'Espagnol près de lui.

_**F**_aute de souffle, ils finirent par se séparer lentement, mettant fin à ce doux contact labial, alors que le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude, les mains sur les hanches de son compagnon, venait déposer de tendres baisers papillons dans le cou et sur la nuque de ce dernier, qui poussait de petits soupirs de plaisir aux caresses de son amant. Le souffle chaud du Madrilène vint courir sur la peau fine du cou de son compagnon, tandis qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille.

\- Roma... Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi. Qu'il n'y a jamais eu que toi. Tu es le seul et unique cher à mon coeur, alors te voir douter de cela me fait vraiment de la peine, tu sais...

\- Pffff... T'es tellement nian-nian quand tu t'y mets...!

_**R**_omano ne pouvait pas résister à cette nuée de papillons que la voix du brun provoquait dans son bas ventre. Il ne pouvait pas refuser quoique ce soit à ces yeux doux, à ce regard que seul Antonio parvenait à faire si bien. Alors il se laissa aller dans ses bras, sortant complètement le livre de France de son esprit. En fermant les yeux, il ne sentait plus que le souffle brûlant de son amant contre sa peau, ainsi que les mots doux qu'il vint prononcer à son oreille.

\- _Te amo Lovino~_

-_ ..._ _Pure io, bastardo..._

_**L**_'Espagnol esquissa un tendre sourire avant de rire légèrement, venant caresser avec douceur la joue du petit brun en murmurant.

\- Tu es vraiment adorable Roma. Penser qu'un roman puisse refléter la réalité... Tu es naïf à tel point que c'en est touchant ~

\- L-La ferme, _Chigi_ ! Je te déteste !

_**M**_ais, malgré les insultes qu'il pouvait déblatérer au sujet de son ancien tuteur, le petit coeur que formait à cet instant la mèche caractérielle du jeune Italien ne dupait personne.

* * *

" _**U**_n grand seigneur méchant homme". C'était ainsi que Sganarelle décrivait son maître dans sa longue tirade clôturant la scène 1 de l'Acte I de Dom Juan.

_**P**_ourtant, il était certain qu'Antonio n'avait rien de méchant en lui. Il était de loin l'homme le plus doux et le plus câlin que Lovino puisse connaître, si ce n'était en dehors de son propre petit frère, qui lui atteignait des records en matière de naïveté puérile.

_**A**_ntonio était certes un grand seigneur, mais en rien un méchant homme. Un adorateur de tomate ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise personne, après tout...!

_**I**_l était son _bastardo_. Son bouffeur de tomates gamin et chiant. Son bel Espagnol séduisant au possible. Son Tonio à lui, qu'il aimait à la folie.

_**M**_ais ça, personne ne le saurait jamais...!

* * *

_**Lexique**__ :_

→ Alto Calor : Chaleur extrême (espagnol) (Merci Cyprien...)  
→ Roy : Roi (vieux français)  
→ bastardo : Bâtard (italien)  
→ Cazzo : Putain (italien)  
→ idiota : Idiot (espagnol) - à cet instant, Espagne est affectueux avec France, il faut donc le prendre au sens léger du terme -  
→ Vaffanculo : Va te faire foutre (italien)  
→ Chiudi il becco : Ta gueule (italien)  
→ cretino : crétin (italien)  
→ ¡que lindo! : C'est trop mignon ! (espagnol)  
→ Te amo : Je t'aime (espagnol)  
→ Pure io : Moi aussi (italien)

_**Quelques autres petites notes utiles :**_

→ L'Andoulasie est la région située au sud de l'Espagne, où les pics de chaleur se font ressentir entre 14h et 16h. (Merci Cyprien)

→ Anne d'Autriche (1601-1666) : Infante d'Espagne, du Portugal, archiduchesse d'Autriche ainsi que princesse de Bourgogne et des Pays-Bas. Reine de France sous le règne de son époux Louis XIII, et régente du Royaume de France de 1643 à 1651, jusqu'à ce que son fils Louis XIV ne prenne le pouvoir.

→ Louis le Dieu donné : Louis XIV (1638-1715), Roi de France et de Navarre. " Le Dieu donné " est le surnom qui lui a été attribué à sa naissance, alors que ses parents désespéraient de pouvoir donner un héritier à la France. Étant le seul enfant de Louis XIII, qui plus est mâle, il fut considéré comme un cadeau de Dieu, d'où le "Dieu donné". (de plus il me semble que ses parents ont galéré pendant une dizaine d'années pour le pondre...)

→ La dévotion est une nouvelle forme d'engagement chrétien dans le cadre de la Réforme catholique du XVIIème siècle. Cet engagement refuse de dissocier la religion de la vie ordinaire: des laïcs sont donc touchés. Son activité s'inscrit dans le cadre de l'existence du protestantisme ( en gros ils sont contre le protestantisme, d'où la révocation de l'Édit de Nantes par Louis XIV en 1685 ) avec cependant une tolérance civile ( ils vont pas jusqu'à organiser un second massacre de la St Barthélemy quoi ), du gallicanisme (= Doctrine prônant une indépendance de l'Eglise de France par rapport à la papauté → Ils veulent se débrouiller tous seuls comme des grands quoi), et de la tutelle royale que le Roi a sur le clergé et qui résulte de la situation particulière du Royaume de France ( "La fille chérie de l'Église" + monarchie absolue du Roi Soleil = annonce de la Révolution française).

→ Le Tartuffe ou l'Imposteur (1667-1669) : pièce de Molière dans laquelle Tartuffe, faux dévot et hypocrite, se joue du courtisan Orgon, allant jusqu'à séduire sa femme sous son nez. Réécrite trois fois mais interdite de représentation à chaque fois, car satirique de la dévotion, et jugée insultante pour cette religion. Elle représente avec Dom Juan le combat de Molière contre la fausse dévotion.

→ Dom Juan (1665) : pièce de Molière dans laquelle Don Juan, jeune aristocrate espagnol et libertin de moeurs et de pensées, défit le Ciel constamment jusqu'à être châtié et condamné à l'Enfer. Pièce qui perpétue les idées du Tartuffe puisque dans la scène 1 de l'Acte V le héros se convertit faussement pour que son père le laisse tranquille. Interdite de représentation également, car jugée insultante envers les dévots.

→ Jean-Baptiste Poquelin alias Molière (1622-1673) : dramaturge, metteur en scène, comédien, directeur de troupe, gestionnaire. Fondateur du théâtre de la Comédie Française. Créateur des comédies-ballets orchestrées par le "musicqueur officiel du Roy" Jean-Baptiste Lully. Il meurt "sur scène" lors de la troisième représentation du Malade Imaginaire.

→ El Burlador de Sevilla e convidado de piedra ou L'Abuseur de Séville et le convive de pierre (1625) : oeuvre du moine espagnol Tirso de Molina, à l'origine du mythe de Don Juan ainsi que de la pièce de Molière.

→ Epicure ( -342 / -270 ) : Philosophe grec de l'Antiquité dont la doctrine reposait sur l'assouvissement des plaisirs humains, des bas plaisirs, avant même de se soucier des dogmes de la religion.

→ Sardanapale ou Assurbanipal ( -669 / -627 ) : Roi assyrien débauché qui, pour s'amuser, a un jour fait tuer tous ses esclaves, toutes ses femmes, et raser sa ville. Normal quoi, un caprice de roi.

→ Alexandre ou Alexandre le Grand / Alexandre III / Alexandre de Macédoine ( -356 / -323 ) : Roi de Macédoine et Pharaon d'Égypte, devenu par ses nombreuses conquêtes territoriales le symbole, l'Allégorie de la Conquête.

Alors, je remercie grandement Reverso pour ses traductions -meurs-. Non mais parce que, si vous voulez, avec Allemand LV1, je suis pas prédestinée à écrire en espagnol ou en italien...!

Si vous trouvez des fautes de langue ( que ce soit française ou étrangère ), signalez-la moi, je déteste écrire quelque chose de faux sans le savoir ee

Sinon j'espère que ce OS vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir...! ('w') ← _Ceci est un koala._

* Ceci est une petite dédicace à une amie IRL, ou Saigo no jikan de son pseudo FanFiction. Parce que cette phrase est épique x)


End file.
